


The Gods Walk Among Us

by vvj5 (lost_spook)



Category: Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fandom Stocking 2013
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-11
Updated: 2014-02-11
Packaged: 2018-01-11 23:42:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1179334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lost_spook/pseuds/vvj5
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ian and Barbara, back home again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Gods Walk Among Us

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kaffyrutsky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaffyrutsky/gifts).



They’re home again, as much themselves as they ever were, but that’s not the whole story. They’re bigger on the inside now. 

She sees it in him sometimes, looking out for trouble: Ian, her Ian, but also Sir Ian of Jaffa, ever the knight errant in any time. 

He sees it in her: a faraway glint in her eyes, a twist of the bracelet on her arm as she walks. She’s a goddess, delivering justice, or comfort; an historian who can look forwards as well as back. 

They are themselves, as they ever were – as they never knew till now.


End file.
